D (Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D)
Summary The main protagonist of Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D, D was the only successful dhampir offspring of Dracula himself. Being far stronger than most every vampire in the world, and containing lessened forms of their weaknesses, D traveled the world hunting down the monsters that preyed on humanity. All the while, D served as a symbol of hope for humanity, propelling them forwards to take back the world. Stats Destructive Ability: Wall ClassSplit the ground by swinging his blade, Chapter 5Cut through steel it'd take an hour to get through a quarter inch of with a laser, Chapter 30 Strength: Wall Class'See Sources 1 and 2Stopped a thrown coffin in mid-air, ''Chapter 9 '''Speed: At least Subsonic ClassIntercepted an opponent moving faster than could be seen, Chapter 3Appeared to vanish to a crowd of villagers, Chapter 7Reacted to, but failed to avoid, a very close range arrow, Chapter 20Capable of reacting to, but not completely avoiding, a barrage of arrows, Chapter 24, possibly Hypersonic ClassThrew a knife at supersonic velocities, Chapter 4Threw stakes so fast they burst into flame, Chapter 5Cut a bolt of lightning in half, Chapter 17 Power: Not applicable Durability: Wall ClassSurvived an explosion that destroyed a massive door, Chapter 7 Range: Standard melee range physically, several meters with his longsword. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Regeneration:' Internal. D's regeneration is potent enough that he can completely ignore being stabbed through the stomach and heavy neck injuries. *'Power Nullification' **'Regeneration:' D is capable of striking his opponents in such a manner that they can't regenerate from it. **'Intangibility:' D is capable of attacking ghosts. *'Enhanced Senses:' D has incredible eyesight, capable of spotting opponents from hundreds of meters away. *'Resistance' **'Mind Manipulation:' D is capable of killing psychological attacks, using his sword to somehow parry them. **'Sleep Manipulation:' The sleeping gaze of a vampire does not work on D. **'Electricity:' D is able to act as the conductor for 100,000 volt charges without injury. *Possible Telekinesis: D is seemingly able to divide projectiles near his body without actually touching them. *'Left Hand:' D's symbiotic partner that resides in his left hand. He's capable of acting independently of D, even working when D is dead. He often acts as D's partner during investigations. **'Absorption:' D's left hand can absorb everything from spiders to human sized minions to ghostly attacks. **'Truth Inducement:' D's left hand can make people tell the truth by being placed to their foreheads. **'Resurrection:' If D dies from a recoverable wound, his left hand can aid in his regeneration process to bring him back to life. **'Enhanced Senses:' D's left hand can track people by smell for at least 400 meters and sense atomic arrangements by taste. **'Resistance:' To Poison. Equipment *'Longsword:' D's sword is incredibly long, almost as long as D is tall, and its blade is just as impressively sharp, being capable of cutting through steel with ease. *'Cape:' D's cape is very flexible and strong, capable of grabbing and throwing opponents with ease. Weaknesses *'Sunlight:' While sunlight won't kill D, it does cause him great pain. Every once in a while, D will suffer from Sunlight Syndrome, requiring him to bury himself in the dirt to recover, during which time he's vulnerable to attack. *'Crosses:' Crosses don't hurt D all that much, but they do strain him. *'Roses:' Touching a rose will allegedly put D in great agony. *'Water:' D, supposedly, cannot cross running water or stand in water without being paralyzed, though this is inconsistent. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dhampirs Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Manga Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Resistance Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Absorption Users Category:Truth Inducement Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cape Users Category:Wall Class Category:Subsonic Class Category:Hypersonic Class Category:Estimated Stats